rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Guthlac Ianthinarum
Character page for Guthlac Ianthinarum. Description Height: 6'7" Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Good Body description: Guthlac's skin is heftily scarred, scorched, pale, and rugged. He has thick, black hair that is styled slicked-back and a long, black beard, neatly trimmed to three inches from his chin. His eyes are a bright blue, and his voice sounds deep and wise, with a hint of energy and eccentrism. His face commonly bears a grim expression, if it's even seen, having been known to wear masks. Personality: Guthlac's personality is a mixture of rationality, insanity, and extremism. Formerly a Scarlet Crusader, Guthlac now sees, dwells, and decides in the boundaries of extremes, which often attribute to insane-seeming behaviour. However, underlying is a rational mind organizing his knowledge; it simply doesn't touch his decision-making very often, only when directly required. It is quite possible that Guthlac is bipolar, as he tends to suddenly shift extremes based on certain conditions; however, it has been proven that he has full control over his shifts, or so he would make it seem. Despite being generally polite, it is also to be noted that against whom or whatever he hates, Guthlac forms an extreme of violence, a desire for torture, and a complete lack of mercy: his old Scarlet traditions still affect him. He also has intolerance for sex-based culture and all that surrounds it, finding devations from natural sex and tradition surrounding it all illogical, putrid, disgusting, immoral, and heretical. Additionally, he is -extremely- orderly and loves tradition. He considers order and chaos to be the two opposing agents of the world, rather than good and evil. History Early History Guthlac, born Viktor of House Lordsblood, was raised in modern-day Trisfal Glades in a small estate near the Capital City of Lordaeron. Times were peaceful for the family, and he was taught discipline, piety, and etiquette until the age of seven, when the First War struck. Young Viktor's upbringing then gained an additional factor: the art of combat. By fifteen, he entered into the newly-formed Silver Hand, only to be heartbroken shortly after his initation: his home came under attack by a group of thieves and murderers, and the family fought valiantly, only to have both of the parents be killed and the children wounded. A masked man in purple came to the children's rescue, slaughtering the encroachers and leaving without a word. Viktor took upon wearing a mask in the man's honour as he advanced through the Silver Hand in addition to leading and caring for his family, him being the eldest child. ""You realize the consequences of this all, do you not? If you believe the Light wills you to continue your training, then so be it. But be certain that perhaps the Light would rather you care for what's left of your family,"" the elder paladin spoke, silver-armoured and with a radiance of the divine and yet still a charismatic face, despite his age. He leaned over the teenage boy in a slightly intimidating manner, and his voice spread both worry and sorrow."" "I am confident. I am able. The Light wishes me to become a Paladin -and- care for my family with such knowledge and power." Viktor returns to the paladin, looking up and speaking with humility, confidence, and fear of the future in his voice." The Light will guide me to the way, to the ultimate path, to the correct decision. It won't fail me and my family." By the age of twenty-seven, Viktor was an aspiring and zealous paladin of the Light and rugged defender of Lordaeron. He had also fallen in love with a woman by the name of Aulaire "Winter" Ianthinarum, a fellow Silver Hand paladin with a rough, demanding, and leading attitude to match Viktor's -at the time- soft and forgiving presence. Both of them were adamant believers in the Light, and they fought, served, and protected together. Lordaeron was their home, and they were willing to give their lives for it. Viktor soon proposed to Aulaire, and she happily accepted him and his handmade ring. At this point, Viktor had taken up a hobby that transformed itself into a semi-profession of sculpting and artistry; most of his work was dedicated to the Light and given to churches, abbeys, and cathedrals. Silently, he grew an interest in the realm of arcane magic, believing there to be a pure form to use akin to the Light's divine power. His hope lead him to deep reading and study. Later that year, he would be once again put at dismay. The Scourge of Lordaeron swept across his beautiful homeland, and those he held close were dying around him. He and his brothers were called to protect, but Viktor chose to remain behind to safeguard what was left of their home and family. His fiancee then summoned him and delivered lifechanging news: his brothers were dead, but not only that, that they were made undead. The pain would only deepen. In utter rage over Viktor's decision to remain behind, the brothers converged and attacked their former home, beat down Viktor and literally butchered his fiancee, Aulaire, into pieces, then tossed her bodyparts upon him and swore that he would, for the rest of his life, never know peace or happiness, and that he will be his own undoing. Since then, their promise has remained true, and he has not seen any of them again. Furious over the loss of his love, he abandoned his kindness and baptised himself in fiery, justified hatred and desire for vengeance against his brothers and all undead. He spat upon the retreating Lordaeronian forces and instead joined the Scarlet Crusade at its formation, where his torment only continued through his training to become an undead-hunting machine. Viktor was barebacked and chested, chained to a post and bleeding profusely, being scourged by a Scarlet man and woman. He cried out loudly in pain as each barbed whip ripped against his flesh upon each strike, and they only responded, ""Learn to control your energy. The Scarlet Light within you. The power of your own body in True Light's grace. Stop your bleeding, lest we continue!"" The process continued day after day for months until the ability to control his positive energy came easily to him. But his torture was far from over. Over the years, he would be burned repeatedly at the stake to understand the Flame Pattern, smashed against walls to understand the Motion Pattern, tossed into a pit of ravenous hounds to learn to heal himself to save his life, publically tortured to test his faith in the Light and loyalty to the Crusade, beaten until he learned to precisely detect undead, and simply tortured until he could resist, tolerate, or enjoy and be fueled by pain. In the end, Suffering was his greatest teacher. In the Crusade, he was radically zealous and devoted for the cause and took the Scarlet Crusader's ring imbuement a step further and twisted his own mind into his ring, binding himself with it. As undead arose that found ways to immunize themselves from the powers of the Light, Viktor created, trained, and led a group known as the Scarlet Avengers, paladins, battlemagi, and crusaders specialized in hunting down Lightslayers and dark casters of the undead. Rather than rely on the Light for offense, the Avengers would bless or magically enhance themselves to become individually empowered to the point of crushing their foes with sheer, Light or magic-granted strength, dodge them with enhanced speed and dexterity, and chase them with greater stamina. Viktor personally used both: as a Paladin, he blessed himself, and as an inscriber (a position he began learning at nearly the same time as his Scarlet Crusader training, the basics being easy, as he was already and expert sculptor), he used the motion and flame patterns to his advanatage in combat against the undead. Commander Viktor Lordsblood was best known in the Scarlet Crusade for the Avengers and his sheer cruelty and nonexistant mercy; Scarlets today still know who he is and swear to bring him to justice for abandoning them. Although an adamant Scarlet, Viktor was not as thoroughly racist and xenophobic as his fellow Crusaders, as his study in runes made him more rational with each growing day of inquiry. He was therefore affronted and grieved when the dwarves and quel'dorei were removed from the ranks of the Crusade; he saw them as just as faithful and religious to the Light as his fellow humans. He then began to slowly doubt the Crusade until Balnazzar's revelation. "-Idiots!- You've let good, holy, Scarlet men go to waste because of your failure to see that the Light expands across the universe, your failure to see that humans are not the only servants of the Light, and your failure to see that the Light must be hailed by -all-. Hypocrisy that you teach that the Light must be worshipped and hailed, then -expel and exile- nonhumans for doing -just that-! My disappointment in this decision knows no boundaries. Do you not see that we are degrading? We""re changing. And change is the calling card of chaos and destruction. We are taking steps down a path that will lead only to ruin. Change will be our downfall. I will always abide to the values on which we were built. I will not stand for anything less." After the Cataclysm, Viktor left the Crusade and took up the name Guthlac Ianthinarum; adorned himself in purple to represent the mixture of his blue Silver Hand and red Scarlet past; wore a mask in honour of his nameless childhood hero; and continued to work with runes, finding the study ever more intruiging. He rejoined the Alliance with the help of Bishop Hylan, who also aided in reinstating Guthlac into the Silver Hand and helped him attempt to adapt to modern society. He then spent a majority of his time in Lordaeron, observing the Argents. To his displeasure, they were nothing better than what he had thought they were during his time with the Scarlets. A chance meeting with the Kaldorei Sythrivum then redirected his life. The Waymakers ""A great teacher is more than just someone who knows material. They must know how to learn to also know how to teach... and to understand what the pupil lacks."" Sythrivum told him of his newly forming guild, and Guthlac immediately took interest in joining the magic-teaching guild with unique and difficult values, such as which he was accustomed to adapting. Moreso, his drive to increase his runic knowledge was overpowering, so he followed Sythrivum to his new Hall. ""It's a magic guild, in short. Based on my understanding and philosophy of proper magical teaching and growth."" .... ""The Waymakers are simply a projection of flourishing patterns of magic natural to nature. Positive, arcane. Even negative energy exists naturally, and in total harmony. It's mortal involvement that disturbs this. The Waymakers essentially teach the proper, or natural way magic is meant to be used. Now, I don't mean we only teach the use of runes, or divine magic. No, it enforces that behavior and choices are the most important component to using and performing magic. Many, even most necromancers and warlocks who wish to do good have completely no idea what they're doing in the grand scheme. But yes, that's the main goal. To restore this movement to arcanists and all spellcasters, really. ... I've met more priests and paladin with absolutely no idea what they're doing than arcanists, to be honest. There's this idea that if you're using divine magic, you're golden. And that's laughable."" .... ""The process is quite simple. You talk to me, I ask you questions, and I deem whether you'll fit in the guild or not. I don't intend to complicate it. The only restriction is that a Waymaker, a rank I am the only person in possession of at this time, must conduct the interview. Because a Waymaker only reaches the point when they're full of the spirit of the guild, without question... hence, they would best recognize those who have the capacity for the same spirit."" The original Waymakers' guild was -seemingly- composed of Waymaker Sythrivum, Pathfinder Thuros Swiftwake, and Tenderfoots Guthlac, Ardaion Velithar (whom was only seen once, strangely), Almira, and Foran Miroci. A fellow inscriber, albeit a dark inscriber, Guthlac and Thuros shared a few good moments, and the Thuros offered to teach Guthlac, whom gladly accepted. However, the time they spent together dwindled, and the teaching became null. Guthlac bode his time in Lordaeron still, aiming to study runes further and also come to understand, accept, and execute the Waymaker values within his life. He placed himself close to Sythrivum, eager to aid and serve the Waymakers, despite the outcomes. Many times, he ended up failing repeatedly as his grew in the Waymakers, even triggering a runetrap that could have been avoided, nearly killing himself in the process. However, he did manage to aid in the construction of the well south of Hearthglen, fell rogue deathknights, and aid in investigating and ending the dreadlord situation in Strom and Arathi. A great test in his ability to adapt the Waymaker values was learning toleration of not only the Horde races, but of undead. Whilst he, to this day, has been unable to drive out his utter hatred for the Forsaken, he did develop, at the time, a slight friendship with undead inventor Devon Gray, or at least mutual interest and tolerance. Additionally, he also built a wavering friendship with Kaleb Fairwind, a sin'dorei, and a, at times faltering, friendship with -Argent- quel'dorei Kandra'nora. Among others, he also developed good terms with Syre Vineblade and Foran Miroci. His runic research was slow and painful, all the earlier versions of his current runes snapping or even exploding upon use and overuse. However, he never ceased his passion for experimenting. He made no progress, however, with his attempt at creating holy runes. Taking up other patterns was not even on his mind at the time, focusing solely on Motion and Restoration, disregarding Flame, even, for a lengthy time. He returned to it upon hearing of Vortex Pinnacle, into which the Waymakers had intended to send aid. Soon another Kaldorei reared his head into Guthlac's life, aiming to join the Waymakers. Guthlac's first meeting with Delanar Moonstrike was rather silent, observing the conversation between him and Sythrivum. Delanar would later become a friend of Guthlac as a Waymaker and sometimes an advisor to him. However, even presently, Guthlac is unable to discern Delanar's true intentions and view of him. The guild grew to include Alessa, Seji the troll, Thael'ana Shadren Ras, and Vaelren Tha'lorien. It was in an ogre hunt that ended in battling Gor'kresh that Guthlac found his first magical weapon, a longsword by the name of Hellplague. He would later earn and receive a bastard sword called Kinemil's Awl, whose previous owner's soul is bound to the sword and deemed Guthlac worthy of wielding it. After the completion of the well, two more people entered into his life, yet at the time they seemed hardly more than named strangers: Marcus Miroci, with whom Guthlac would later spend a great deal of time and find support with his town, and Qijne Catai, whom he would later aid in her gradual crystallization, and who would later stir the end of Guthlac and Kaleb's "friendship." The situation of the dreadlord in Arathi then arose; Guthlac would later investigate the supposed Nathrezim; meet Thomas, who was the one who wrote the letter to the Waymakers about his suspicions of his superior, Lieutenant Halaster, being a demonic creature; meet Derick McBryant for the first time as well as getting to know Vaelren and being introduced to Pryrelinn Shadowthorne debate with his fellow Waymakers on how to go about destroying him, and ultimately end up fighting him. However, his complete lack of knowledge about demons would contribute to severe mistakes that led to Sythrivum's later passing and nearly getting Guthlac killed as well in combat with a demon. Soon, Guthlac turned back to focusing on his homeland in addition to aiding the Waymakers. With what he had, he purchased Terrordale, Terrorweb Tunnel, and Tirion's former exile home on the coast of the Throndroril River. He also hired a group of people to help exterminate the Nerubians from Terrorweb; here, he met Djezal, Frederick von Alfheim, Khaner Devereux, Thea Dawnstrider, Tal'remar Breezesong, and, afterwards, Azrius and Cedivh Whitemoon, the latter of whom he would later kill. It is also at this point that he received Kinemil's Awl. After retiring from that occurrence, he would meet the eloquent Death Knight Amadeus Kynes, who was interested in continuing a holy life in his undeath and finding a way to securing his soul to the Light. They would later meet twice more and develop a slight friendship, but he would never appear again. Guthlac's friendship with Foran and his desires for reforming Lordaeron would lead him again to Marcus Miroci for aid. "Guthlac Ianthinarum is what I tell people. But it's a newer name. Not that of my birth." ""Hmp. A feminine manipulation of the Ithanus flower-The violet? It fits you."" And upon accepting this aid, Guthlac would learn of, meet, and eventually gain a bond with Keak Vallian.'' '' ""My sworn Knight is going to love you, by the by. He's long been a proponent of Lordaeron Reconstruction."" "Absolutely marvelous. He is named Valliance, right?" ""Ah, that's his sword's name. His name is Keak, Keak Vallian."" "Ah, interesting. I hope to see him soon as well, then. Is he stationed somewhere?" Marcus pauses, tapping his head. ""... He intends to hug you, apparently. No, not really, he's usually with me. A bodyguard and handler, of sorts."" Cursing can be heard slowly approaching from...above. A portal tears itself from the sky, roughly five feet above the ground, and Keak promptly belly-flops from it. ""... That never gets old."" """Just because I called you "super gay" the -one time-, Randolph.""" "Speak of the man." ""Anyway. Stand up, you're embarrassing me."" Keak Vallian groaned, working up to his feet. """... Is this him, Marcus?""" ""Yes, this is him. Ser Ianthinarum, this is Keak Vallian. My Knight-Loyal."" Meeting Marcus and Keak seemingly entrenched Guthlac into the bowels of the Miroci family, and he soon met the ecstatic Meliana and went on two adventures involving her. Poor Keak. He then met Epsilon, a tall, golden-haired paladin who values perpetual serenity. For weeks later, Epsilon and Guthlac would slowly develop into love, and they would spend time in a strange trio-friendship with Kaleb. In the end, the relationship with Guthlac and Epsilon failed twice, painfully. He would also be introduced to Mirae Narcissa by word and later in person, and the very first description of her gave Guthalc disappointment and displeasure. Throughout it all, Kaleb would constantly critique and offer advice to Guthlac, also trying to discern his psyche. He'd also have a strange habit of referring to him solely as "Glyph," as Guthlac drew a glyph when Kaleb had first approached him. After first meeting Epsilon, Sythrivum had to depart for a time, leaving Guthlac, Alessa, and Delanar as newly-appointed Pathfinders. ""For the next few days, I will be away from the guild. ... I am ready to appoint three new Pathfinders."" "Is that so?" ""Indeed. I'll begin. The first is.. Guthlac. You have been a diligent and hard-working member of the guild. You hold our philosophies close to heart and go the extra mile for the guild, and your ambitions in magic are leading you to an avenue of discovery."" "I appreciate your words, Sythrivum. I hope to fulfill my role well." ""I have watched you grow whilst you have been here, and though you may not match some, like Thuros, in power, I believe your potential and your direction will slowly close that gap. I am ready to entrust you with the duty of Pathfinder. Congratulations."" It is believed by many that a fatal mistake was made in entrusting Alessa to the position of Pathfinder, and many assumed it was out of personal preference, Sythrivum having taken her as a lover. She would later cause issues for the guild and eventually combust her teashop, resign, and leave. Sythrivum's pursuit of her caused painful time issues with the Nathrezim situation, and the rest of the Waymakers grew wary and some irritated. Guthlac would make another chance meeting with a half-quel'dorei named Mila whilst on business in Stormwind. He brought her to the Waymaker Hall afterward, aiming to teach her swordplay (Poor Mila; she got promised this by many people, and not one fulfilled). It is also in Stormwind that he would first meet Andrian Holt and Vanessa Bellarose. He spent some more time with Mila in the following days, meeting Rarity, Rendal Bie'lann, and Constance Hamilton along the way. He would later save Mila from a hostage situation, which brought about the first desire for more security on Waymaker grounds, which lead to Guthlac's first meeting of Ro Summerwind. Sythrivum soon returned from his trip, only to find that Guthlac had failed his first assigned mission as a Pathfinder. He then set in motion discussion and, later, plans to work against the dreadlord menace. This would lead to Guthlac's first visit of Mistshire and look on... Marcus' personal life. Guthlac was displeased and greatly flabbergasted with the way Marcus handled his wealth, and determined in his mind to never expound upon wealth or political power more than necessary. Marcus agreed to aid Strom in its time of need. He would later be stalled and grow irritated, as when Sythrivum suspected some of the Highborne to be under the dreadlords' influence, he, Delanar, and Alessa planned to infiltrate a meeting under guise of Highborne, but Alessa's complaints and pains would cancel the mission, and later comments would lead her to destroy her teashop and abandon the guild, and Sythrivum, after growing angry and threatening Delanar for making comments about him and the situation, pursued her, not returning for quite some time. In the meantime, Guthlac formed a friendship with the mysterious quel'dorei Alexandra Solblood. He often visited her in Stormwind, where she was legally bound to remain at the time, and they became friends, Guthlac often seeking her advice and aiding her in return. He also made another friend, a dwarven runemaster by the name of Angon Irongut, who would later be interviewed by Guthlac, Delanar, and Foran and become a Waymaker. The two bonded easily, both enjoying runes, battle, and drinking, as well as looking out for each other. It is at this point that Mirae, Delanar's lover and a powerful arcanist and inscriber, arrived onto Waymaker grounds, replacing Alessa's teashop with a "Host Club," which Guthlac, upon first glance, thought of as a whorehouse. Mirae and the Host Club would later be the cause of the friendship between Guthlac and Foran shattering, twice. When Sythrivum's absence grew to an uneasy length, there became suggestion that the Pathfinders form a council to act as an authority and possibly even coup against Sythrvium in order to take over Waymaker repsonsibilites, most notably the looming threat of the dreadlords. The council formed itself, and soon Mirae snuggled her way into a spot on it as well, with the unanimous agreement of all the Pathfinders. Marcus' impatience continued to increase, and the council was pressured to make decisive action, yet none was taken, as Sythrivum eventually returned. Piles of issues with the guild were placed upon Sythrivum by the council, which was promptly disbanded, and the majority of the issues were seemingly ignored, Sythrivum wanting to replace the council with a new set of structural rules in hopes that the issues be managed, but the issues that remained ignored later came at a great cost, primarily the issue of the lack of defenses. Soon after, Guthlac participated in a rescue mission of dwarves in Ahn'Qiraj. Here, he met Kargosh Thunderreave, Stanton Cree, Horadin Ironfoot, Faloco Suncrest, Amor Kiandral, and Kel'tharis Lynzaren. Guthlac's distrust of Mirae slowly grew. Now part of the guild, it was clear that she was aiming to become a Pathfinder as soon as possible, attempting to convince Sythrivum that the sheer amount of work she did for the guild already (paying off -large- debts and setting up golems to prevent another hostage situation at what was now the Host Club, which she assembled for Sythrivum to help fund the guild, and also taking Alessa's place on a mission as well) and her vast arcanic knowledge was enough to place her into said rank. Guthlac repeatedly reminded her and Sythrivum that the Pathfinder position was not one of power, but one of duty; was not a position to be bought, but earned; and such earning meant proving that the individual understood and lived the Waymaker values, not simply quoting them. "I still have my doubts about her union with the values. But I'll trust any decision you make. And I hope she'll prove it to me at some point as well. ... I won't deny that she's a brilliant arcanist, but using magic to use profane pranks and worsen an insult and disgusting act is clearly against our values. I'm not trying to complain. I'm not taking my prejudice into play here. I'm just concerned from the fact that I've seen no evidence of her being worthy of a Pathinder. The mere fact that she has repeatedly asked for the position just shows me that she has a desire for power and rank, and that she believes respect is given, not earned. ...But again, I'll respect your judgement." ""I'm aware of that. Well, we'll see. I'm remembering my past mistakes quite well, since they're fresh in my memory right now. I will not make a hasty decision."" Guthlac and Foran's friendship continued to decline, as Foran quickly sided with Mirae and took any offense to even the slightest suggestion that Mirae's Host Club was anything but a respectable establishment. Around the same time, Sythrivum introduced to the guild the idea of going to Vortex Pinnacle. It was at this point that Guthlac decided that he would need to refresh himself with the Flame pattern once again. Almost immediately after, Angon was recruited by the combination of Guthlac, Delanar, and Foran, as per Sythrivum's new structural rules. Upon expressing disinterest in going into the Host Club and then Mila referring to it as a whorehouse, Foran assumed Guthlac told her it was as well, and he then proceeded to dump brown paint on Guthlac's purple armour. Foran: ""It is a -Host Club.- I have explained to Guthlac the differences between a Whore House and a Host Club, but he continues to slander a legitimate establishment's name because he doesn't like it, like a... Like a..."" Foran narrows his eyes. ""-Politician-."" Guthlac: "... I am a politician." Mila: """So what's a Host Club then?""" Foran Miroci is very visibly upset. Shaking with fury, even. """I'm confused.""" "...It's called a euphemism." ""It's a club where lonely men and women go to feel appreciated and loved and entertained in a completely nonsexual manner. Each Host there has a special talent to entertain the clientelle and keep them happy. they're -Hosts and Hostesses-. Not whores."" """That sounds interesting. Do... Do you spend a lot of time there?""" ""It's not a Whore House. And calling it such only brings in seedier types that we don't want. I'm the Director of the club, of course I do."" "Foran. Would it satisfy you if I got into shackles and allowed you to beat me? Will it let you show the world just what kind of man you are? ... I figured you differently." He shakes his head. "I figured you better." Foran stares at Guthlac. He turns a 180, and walks away, frost covering his hands. Upon retiring to his home, Mirae accompanied him, and she aided him with his terribly deformed skin, a condition onset by his experimentation with inscription and attempting to make a fleshrune. Mirae completely healed his skin. Guthlac later found a druid there by the name of Andanath Moonmantle. But he was no ordinary druid; he was a Plagueshifter and Guardian of Bough Shadow. Guthlac, Delanar, and Andanath decided to begin work and research on curing the plagued lands around Terrorweb and in Terrordale. Guthlac and Andanath would form a close friendship, each learning to respect the other's past, person, and goals. The Edge of the Pinnacle After more tension with Mirae and Foran surrounding the club, Guthlac soon found himself meeting Qijne again in Hearthglen by chance, where he would first truly take note of her crystallization. She would follow him on business to the guild hall in another attempt to find Sythrivum, whom she was seeking for aid. Whilst his purple armour was being cleaned, Guthlac currently found himself in his old, red Scarlet armour. So when Veash and Kaleb arrived as well, Kaleb acted as if he was unaware of Guthlac's identity, figuring Guthlac for his own brother. ""Why do you know my name right now?"" "...Is my voice just that unrecognizable?" ""Who -are- you right now?"" "...Glyph." ""What are you even saying right now, you rabid dog? What, you're trying to just deflect the subject right now? Using the name of my -friends-? You think you can just steal somebody's identity like this?"" "I -am- Glyph, Kaleb." ""What -is- this, huh? What""re you trying to do?"" "How can I prove it?" ""I'm going to be fair and inform you of the fact that I will kill you in cold blood should you attempt to impersonate a friend of mine again."" "I know your alter ego. I dated Epsilon for ten minutes. You call me Glyph because I pulled one out when you tossed your friend at me. you're convinced Epsilon has paranoid schizophrenia." ""Good for you. I don't call -you- Glyph. I call Glyph Glyph. Now, please, don't try and abuse me being lenient at the moment. Look here, stranger. Look, listen to me. I don't care who you are, but don't spit on Glyph's name."" "My armour is being cleaned Foran dumped brown paint on it. He desecrated my armour, Kaleb." ""Glyph's likely to just let you off with this if he finds out. But I won't. Now just go, go on with your day."" The situation grew out of hand soon after Devon's arrival. Kaleb kept up the act with Devon playing along, and it lead to further death threats. Qijne decided to go and brew a potion to make Guthlac appear purple, and Kaleb followed, somehow considering the thought a threat to himself wording was precisely, Qijne: "I need an alchemy set and twenty minutes. Then they'll stop bothering you.". After she emerged from the lab, she handed Guthlac the potion, but Kaleb then attempted to kill her on the spot, jabbing her side and then throwing his dirk in her eye. What combusted was an insane and tense situation that resulted in Foran grabbing Kaleb and runetrapping himself, aiming to kill himself and Kaleb on the spot. Before he did so, Foran sent messages to Guthlac, hoping to make up for their recent animosity. Foran: ""Have them collpase the shield. Then get downstairs as fast as you can."" ""Guthlac, please. I'm sorry for everything between us, as of late. But please agree to this."" ""Remember. Get downstairs. Rapidly. Before them."" ""Just go. As soon as it falls. Throw yourself down there if you have to. It will be much better state than being up here."" ""... And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Guthlac."" "All is forgiven. you're an amazing man." -The shield disperses- Guthlac dashes down the stairs, furious. Foran moves forward as soon as the shield disperses, putting a hand on Kaleb's shoulder. ""Excuse me."" Foran lifts up the correspondance he was given, reading quickly. He then smiles, the letter flaring with arcane power. Explosive runes. The letter, Foran, and most of the upstairs, explodes in a firestorm of detonation. ""I'm so, so s-" The message wouldn't conclude. Presumedly, it was sent just prior to the explosion. The aftermath enraged Mister Gray, and Guthlac had little choice but to use his charisma and words in order to quell the furious mechanist. Delanar coughs, looking around. """What...did...you...do....""" Guthlac tilts his head at Devon. "...Just go. I won't attack -you-." ""This isn't about attacking -me- anymore, Mister Guthlac."" "It was directed toward Kaleb." ""I won't repeat myself, please, if you wish to escape with your limbs intact, please depart."" "Just leave and allow us to tend to our wounded and dead. This has -nothing- to do with the Waymakers. I wish to keep my word." ""Do you realize that I've been assaulted directly?"" """...I did not harm...you...""" "You were assaulted indrectly, good sir." """I did not intend...to...""" "This was Foran's decision, and Foran paid his price." ""I wish for compensation, Mister Guthlac. I am very cross right now, to say the least."" He then turned to Delanar. ""I wish to believe that you did not orchestrate that, I truly do."" """I sent a message to Guthlac, informing him of my presence. I also sent a message to Foran, askign what this was about. I was never told about any runes.""" "As am I. I'll talk to Sythrivum about it. If he refuses, I'll talk to Miroci. If he refuses, I'll talk to you. I'm sure we can arrange -something-. We're both sensible men." In addition to handling the powerful Kaleb situation in Sythrivum's absence, Guthlac also had to handle the agitated Marcus Miroci, who was left waiting without orders by Sythrivum at a vantage point near Strom, preparing for the dreadlord incident. The aftershock of it all lead Guthlac to attempt to disband the tension between himself and Mirae. He offered her kindness and tried his best to let her voice be heard among the Waymakers. It is also around this time that Guthlac killed Cedivh, who was disguising as a Lordsblood, and he began to learn better about Qijne and an orphan called Lancy Tennebane. The plagueshifting and restoration runic activites continued in Terrordale, but the attempts proved useless after a while. However, the activity he spurrred did lead Guthlac to attracting more members to his cause, which would later aid him in establishing a town from scratch in the mountains above Darrowshire; however, this would occur at a much later point. The time soon arrived for when Sythrivum put his plan for Stromgarde in motion. ""I will be handling the second Dreadlord. Focus on the one heading toward the tombs. Get to the chapel, and then, secure the tombs."" "Very well." ""Some of the most powerful humans to have ever lived are under there; if they manage to raise them all, our chances will be far worse than before."" ""Guthlac, Delanar, you're in charge. don't let me down..."" The battle for Strom was long, rigorous, and resulted in the deaths of many demons and dozens of mind-controlled Stromgardians, most of the latter whom were felled by Mirae and Guthlac. The dreadlord was eventually defeated with a joint attack by Marcus and Delanar (which also caught Liliana in friendly-fire). However, the troubles of the event were far from over. Afterward, Guthlac finally ended up visiting Keak Vallian at his home, and there their friendship truly took root. It was at his home where Guthlac began to learn about who Keak really was, and what he had stored and in ownership: his company of knights, magical weaponry, a Lightforge, various bars of material, and knowledge and readings on the Light and wielding it. He learned of Keak's undying support for Mirae, which at the time inspired Guthlac to reconsider who she was; however, later events would drive him into disregarding this moment of hope. Still, Guthlac's present relations with Mirae were greatly helped through this moment, as Keak meant quite a deal to Guthlac, so as did his word. He also met Keak's fiance and later wife, Amme; he met Marcus' "Paladin" sister, Penny; and he met Atharon, an inspirational paladin in some aspects. Keak taught him a bit on demons, sparred with him, and showed him his master, Ro Summerwind, whom Guthlac had already met previously. Some of the ways Keak explained how he used the Light gave Guthlac inspiration for his Scarlet abilities, but that would come at a later time. It is also here that Keak gave Guthlac the Mace of Smiting, and offered Guthlac the use of his forge, which Guthlac and Angon would later use to handcraft a weapon that Guthlac named Angon's Fury: The Divine Triumph. ...He also creeped out Keak and his fiancee. His mask had that tendency. Amme: ""... Keak, the mask is starting to scare me. I can't read his facial expressions."" Keak: "... -Exactly why it scares me-. He could be, like, -licking- that thing and making really creepy mouth gestures behind it. ... And we'd never know." ""All I can see are the -eyes-. ...Always the -eyes-."" Later, Guthlac ended up in Stormwind, where, after another talk with Kandra'nora, he met Alexandra again, and he decided to aid her with her internal corruption. The process was painful for Alexandra, and so Andrian Holt rushed up and promptly arrested Guthlac for black magic. Just then, a demonbinder made his presence known, and a hunt ensued for him, Guthlac being released by Holt on the assumption that Guthlac could prove his Paladinry in aiding with the hunt. Able to fly, Guthlac was able to reach the nonviolent demonbinder first after he had been spotted on the roof of a battlement. What ensued was a large chaos of the citizens and even Holt whom had tagged along the hunt and desired to have the demonbinder's head without due process of law. Guthlac had to repeatedly step in-between and prevent more crimes and violence. Among those present, but not necessarily violent, were Dannovus, Adamson, Holy, Guthlac, Epsilon, Marcus, Marian (the demonbinder), Alexandra, and Thalia. Adamson: ""You may hold your vows, holy man."" He shouts loudly with a vigorous tone: "BUT I HAVE NONE." He charges at the warlock with his axe pointed at his head. Guthlac is quickly in between the axeman and the warlock. He would grasp the axe, glaring at the man. "...Murder is murder." ""You let him live and you'll regret it."" "...We are not vigilantes. The Law must -always- be upheld." ""He must be killed on the spot. No one deserves a slow death."" Alexandra: """He's going to die anyways; it's condemned murder either way.""" "There are many who deserve a slow death, and nobody can see the end beyond all doubt, Alexandra." """Killing him now is no different from killing him later.""" "It is entirely different. You cannot deny that one day you will die. Why shouldn't I just kill you now? It's ""not different,"" isn't it?" Andrian drew his sword with a loud shing, ""Enough! He will die here, today!"" Guthlac steps in between the demonbinder and Andrian. "I do not wish to draw weapon against you, but I will see to it that the Law is upheld, good paladin." Guthlac's friendships with Angon and Andanath continued to grow, going on a drunken tyrade with the former and having a good time together, and being welcomed to witness the Emerald Dream by the latter, considering it a great honour. Meanwhile, Guthlac's friendship with Foran and Mirae began to halt and turn around, declining once again, as Foran and Mirae both began to reveal their dispisement and disagreement with the very values they swore to keep as Waymakers, Foran ending up quitting the Waymakers that very day, and Thuros soon after. However, Mirae's decision of kindness did pleasantly surprise Guthlac: she had Thomas' wife, Heather, resurrected and then reunited with her lover. Qijne began to bring up the prospect of venturing into Silvercliff, one of the places Guthlac most hates in the world for the sheer lack of morality within it. It would come up again later, but at the time it remained only a future plan. It is also at this time that Guthlac met Mally once again and learned of her desire to become a Waymaker, and he also met Veradux and his similar desire, although his distrust of the latter was beyond measure for the sheer disrespect he gave. He would meet Lysander Miroci in Stormwind days later, as Lysander was, at the time, going to be put in charge of Marcus' affairs in New Darrowshire during his "retirement" as an Emissary in Silvercliff. He also met Baron Walton Baleguard, Thalia of House Baleguard, and veteran Vortimer. Back at the Waymaker front, Sythrivum returned from another absence, and even more complaints and anger were thrown upon him by Delanar, Mirae, and Foran for the Waymaker values. Guthlac felt irritated that they would rather try to change the Waymaker's code than simply leave, as they were exemplifying that they were unable to handle the burden of being a Waymaker and were not going to attempt to comprehend the viewpoint a Waymaker must carry; rather, they'd prefer to change it to their liking. Sythrivum wasn't irritated at all. He accepted the fact that Foran and the others were upset, understanding that they were entitled to their own beliefs. However, Guthlac remained annoyed. "...It seems I'm the only one who can understand and live the values. Everyone else seems to spaz." He sighs with irriation. Sythrivum shrugs and smiles softly, patting Guthlac's shoulderplate. ""If I wanted things to be easy, I would have just made a guild of mercenaries."" "Aye." Guthlac met Ashea Xullreth, a Kaldorei priestess, whom Sythrivum seemed to know, and soon after, Mirae also resigned, unable to stand Sythrivum or his values. At this point, Sythrivum seemed disheartened, and Guthlac was even more agitated, until the two began to talk. Sythrivum halts abruptly and sighs. ""Maybe I should have gone with mercenaries afterall, eh Guth?"" "People put themselves over loyalty and discipline. It's the most saddening aspect I've seen since exiting from the Crusade." ""It's understandale. They don't believe in the guild. Thus, they leave it. But don't hate them for their decisions. they're right to. ...How to put it.. a bleeding heart must continue beating, or it will die and turn cold."" Guthlac sighs heftily. "you're right. ...It was Foran that bothered me the most, I suppose. I knew Mirae would've left." He nods. Sythrivum takes a seat for himself. ""I had a feeling Mirae was never going to agree to my way of doing things."" "So few do." ""It can't be helped. I've made imperfect decisions. I'm an imperfect being... more importantly, we have tasks on hand again."" "Of course." ""And with one Pathfinder gone... well, we'll need another eventually."" "Aye. We've definitely dwindled." Sythrivum folds his arms and leans back. ""...Do you still believe in the Waymakers, Guthlac?"" "Yes. And I have defended and upheld our beliefs adamantly, even against the opinions of such individuals as Marcus Miroci. ... Sometimes I feel as though I'm the only one who truly comprehends your values and the Waymakers. Others would scream for change. But the values shouldn""t change; the people should." ""Those are comforting words; I know you mean them."" "I believe you are a voice in the desert, and that people are attempting to smite you down for your cries to plead with an abusive world. I'll stand by you." Sythrivum's smile falters. ""...Ah, if only I were the demigod people believed I was. My heart wouldn""t falter so easily if it were true. ...This place is like family to me, you know. I don't like seeing anyone go."" "Your heart falters because the fruits you've made have become shrouded with betrayal, disappointment, and deceit. --- And I feel the same way. ..I consider the Waymakers my family, even though I have a fiancee." Sythrivum stares at the fireplace. ""...Pardon?"" He looks up all of a sudden. ""You have a what?"" "...I'm engaged to Epsilon." ""...Well, that was a complete turn around from before. Um... Congratulations."" "Thank you. And yes, it is quite a turnaround. Some deficits to the whole ordeal, though." Sythrivum folds his arms and stares ahead. ""I won't pry. She's a good woman, though. A gentle woman. Take good care of her."" "...It's something that you may need to know." He would make motions to cast a healing spell. Not a spark of Light shows. He lowers his head. "I don't know exactly why. Perhaps it will return when I have married her. Perhaps not. But I am... limited for the time being in that regard." ""...Ah. I see... you're acting against your beliefs. Guilt is killing your abilities."" Guthlac nods. ""This may be a hard pill to swallow, but I've always believed that the ends don't justify the means.. and if you do something you hate, expecting it to suddenly turn into something you like, you'll hate the result as well."" "I love Epsilon quite dearly, and I am quite happy that she accepted my proposal. We simply had.. difficulties. I feel guilty for causing her sadness because of my beliefs. I am conflicted inside. But... marriage should resolve everythin. ...I'm just troubled in the meantime." ""...I suppose I'll refrain from involving you in anything requiring a major portion of your abilities."" "...My Scarlet abilites have not left me. Just my blessings and healing spells. ...I think I just need to get my head straight." ""Hm... ...Delanar seems to be busy with something. Well, I'll tell you what I wanted to talk about."" "Very well." ""Mirae may have been snide in how she said it, but what she said wasn't false. You met my servant back at Stromgarde, it seems. He assisted me in handling the underlying threat while your group took care of the immediate one. As we discussed before, the undead army was meant to just secure a foothold from which the Legion could summon their demons. I began to understand the means by which they were doing this when i was there. They were not simply summoning demons. All that power was coming from use of natural ley lines. Arathi is quite rich in them."" "I may not be entirely sure of whom your---... Wait... the quel'dorei?" ""Yes, the Quel'dorei. His name is Aeson. He's been serving me snce long before I formed this guild."" Guthlac nods. ""...Well, in the aftermath of the Stromgarde Incident, we now have three issues to deal with. I know for a fact that there were dark leywalkers among the followers of those Nathrezim, but I did not encounter one. Not a single one... which leads me to believe they've fled."" "And so we must track these leywalkers down, then. Cautiously, of course. Do they leave a trace of any sort?" ""Only evidence that the weaker ley tributaries have been manipulated. The major ley lines just about never succumb to change without something more permanent in their way."" "Do you have an idea on how we will find them, then?" ""Yes, but nothing solid at this time. I'll return to the subject when I'm certain of a way."" "Very well." ""There are two more issues. The last one, you know of already. Heather being killed by a member of the group is one thing. One very nasty thing. But it seems that more members of Stromgarde were killed. Accoridng to Aseon's report, you, and Mirae also inadvertendly contributed to some deaths. Mirae especially. Do you remember the guard that tried to attack you when you entered into Stromgarde? According to Aeson's observations, you defended yourself. But the guard you killed was not a servant of the dreadlord. He was a brainwashed soldier of Stromgarde."" "...He was possessed, I assume? I shouldn""t have killed h--..." Guthlac trembles and shudders. ""I'm sorry. ...He was not the only innocent to die in that manner."" Guthlac's voice begins to break. "...I would.... like to know of a way to be aware of such things in the future." ""...I'll inform you. The best way is usually to check if they give off an aura of enchantment. But we'll go over more exact methods in the future. Not including Heather's death, a total of 26 innocents were killed. And to my disbelief, Liliana did the best job in preserving their lives..."" Guthlac clenches his fists, his breathing heavy and obviously trying to contain and emotional outburst. He soon nods. .......... ""...Guthlac, there's no excuse for mistakes. But we bow our heads to a higher calling. Between us, I don't blame you for your mistake. You had little time to react."" "Thank you. ...But... I... wanted my days of killing innocents to be behind me... I.... ...We must do what we must. For the sake of those people." ""This wasn't murder, Guthlac. This was an accident. There are only types of killings. Intentional and unintentional. This one was unintentional. Had you known the truth, you would not have killed that person. Please try to remember that when you deal with this."" "I will." That was the last time Guthlac and Sythrivum would ever speak in person. Plans were set in motion by the former Waymakers and the Alliance for Sythrivum's demise. Guthlac would make counterplans in the meantime and try his best to make his former fellows understand, but all attempts failed. Delanar: ""In the Narcissa family, the make of the ring says it all. Wooden Rings with that emblem, especially when dropped before the person... it's a sign of dislike. Meaning, you are worthless to the family."" "I'm worthless because I want to give someone kindness. If he was a -horrible- person, I would still stand at his side as he is arrested. For all he has done for me, the least I could do is be there for him and not leave him alone." ""I suppose I cannot understand such loyalty."" Guthlac puts on the wooden ring. "If this symbolizes what I have earned for showing loyalty, then I wear this proudly." ....... "More would have died if he had not assembled the guild in the first place. If he had not taken any action at all. Yes, innocent people are dead. Do you know how -crappy- I feel for killing innocents unknowingly?...But I am a man of loyalty and respect....That's the kind of person I am. That's the kind of person I always will be. My word -means- something. My devotion -stands- for something. Becoming a Waymaker was an oath in itself." ''---'' Mirae: ""And I thought you paladins were supposed to set an example. If you're trying to set a bad one, then you are doing a marvelous job. Keep at that. you'll make your fiancee proud."" "I hopefully will. I'll hopefully show her through my example that going the easy route is not the path of a paladin. That betrayal out of whim and desire is not a good road. That, as a servant of people, should keep loyal to your people, no matter what harms or stupidity they might create." He then learned the attack was going to be an aerial raid by surprise. Through it all, he found one man, Andanath, who was willing to support him in the dark hour. They retrieved everything from the Waymaker Hall and then began to plan to help Sythrivum. However, Marcus and Celestia had a counterplan. They watched over Guthlac's home with invisiblity, and before any move could be made, they attacked his guards and rushed inside, threatening him. It was at this moment that two things occurred in Guthlac: the Light returned to him for his loyalty, but his mentality snapped. From thence onward, his mental stability would be slowly wavering and declining, causing him to rant, rave, and move about in strange, near-logicless mannerisms. Marcus throws open the cloth cover, rifle up. He quickly checks the corners of the home for anyone that may advance from his sides, before focusing the gun on Guthlac. """-Everything Sythrivum knows about the attack, I want to know. *Now*-.""" "Pity that you do this. The answer is nothing. He doesn't know. ...Right. Uh. Guests. What in Light's name does one offer guests? ...Do you want a drink?" """You're fidgety and avoided the topic about this ebing Alliance territory. He's going to notice the lack of items within the hall when he returns, and know something is up.""" "Fidgety? No. Impulsive? Yeah. ...Bad habit of mine. ...I like order and law so much that... Gotta... Keep things straight. ...Of course I avoided the topic. I knew something was up. She was behaving oddly." Celes blinks. ""I'm not very good as a spy."" "I saw right through your ploy, honestly. ...Now.." ""Must be something to do with my pants not fitting correctly this week, really."" She glances at her bottom, frowning. "...Why are you not arresting him? Or are you?" """He's been deemed too much of a threat to attempt an arrest, considering he's been seen to be capable of -leaping over Mountans.- The best way to handle this is quickly, and silently.""" "...Marvelous. So just -disregard- law." """No, idiot, it's called "Legal use of lethal force".""" "And what if he doesn't even intend to put up a fight?" ""And you're one to talk about morals and laws. Let me see some Holy Light, Guthlac. I mean, you're talking down to everyone, -clearly- you never break -your- laws."" ""...Guthlac, I don't like this any more than you do. But Marcus is within the legal procedures on this. I wouldn""t be working under his contract if he wasn't. I mean, Syth is like a brother to me for -way- longer than for you or any other. I still have a job to do and he had this coming."" Guthlac snickers. "Is that what this is about? ...I'll have you know that it has returned to me, so your demand is pointless." He displays a healing spell. """Hardly. Sythrivum has directly caused the death of multiple innocents, and failed to report it to any authority. A lawless man would have put a round in your head when I was across the river, to make -sure- you didn't alert him.""" Celes holds up a finger, smiling: ""Or bomb you without telling."" "...And I must question, indeed... I thought you were retired, Marcus?" """I decided against it. Screaming and covered in blood is how I was born. I'm sure it's how I'll die.""" "...Well. I suppose I'm going to get detained or something to prevent me from talking?" ""No. We will just have you swear under the Light and your fiancee's name. Should you talk about the attack, well, it means you care about neither and that you have no word of honour."" And so Sythrivum was killed, his magical essence lighting up the skies in a beautiful aurora. Andanath: ""I...have. Quite a beautiful skyline, no?"" "That's... Sythrivum. He's dead." Andanath gazed upwards, curving his lips downwards in a frown. ""May Elune be with you, Sythrivum."" "Aye.... May he forever be in her grace, and in the Light's happiness." Andanath blessed the man in his native tongue. His blessing was to ensure that his transition from life to the afterlife was smooth. He had no idea if it truly worked, but such was tradition. ""He will be forever missed, and forever remembered."" "Undoubtedly." He removes his mask and stares up at the sky, weeping. Andanath stands next to Guthlac, throwing an arm over the man's shoulder. While he didn't outwardly weep, a few silent tears fell down his cheek. ""He smiles upon us from a better place now, Guthlac. He will oversee our work in New Darrowshire."" Guthlac looked up at the sky still, nodding at Andanath. Tears roll down his cheeks, and his face quivers. He glances over at Andanath. ".... Yeah." ""He will be ecstatic when we finally establish it, and he'll oversee us in our greatest moments. I'm sure he will have a sign or two, as well."" Guthlac sighs with a shudder, as one usually does after crying. ""Well, Guthlac. I only hope our lives can amount to as much as his had. Though, it will be hard. I hope to make him proud."" "Aye." A construct of Sythrivum containing some memories and rationality then approached the group, consisting of Guthlac, Andanath, Delanar, Alexandra, and Mila. It placed Guthlac as Sythrivum's inheritant and head of the Waymakers. Construct: ""Eh, I'm not who you think I am."" Andanath: ""Oh?"" ""I'm just a collection of memories. This is a polymorphed manniquin. I'm here to answer questions and deliver messages."" .... "...I've remained to the guild. ......Right. I took everything from the Hall. What do I need to know?" ""I see. Then that would make you the sole inheritor."" Delanar: """As have I, but it is destroyed-- I never left. What.""" "And Angon." ""....Ah."" Guthlac turns to Delanar. "Are you not part of Mirae's group now?" ""Well... The Waymakers can't be without a Waymaker. Guthlac, by necessity, I must make you one. I know you've learned the entirety of its meaning. I trust you with it."" Andanath smiles at the construct, then at Guthlac. ""Delanar... well, if you are still a member of the guild.. then I can entrust it to you, as well."" "...Delanar, where does your alliegance lie?" """You do realize Mirae is doing the exact same thing, right?""" "No, she's not." "'"So you think.""" "Our values did not transition to her well. She was infuriated by them. I do not blame her for having her own beliefs. But I will not say she's rebuilding the same." "'"She was not infuriated.""" "She seemed quite upset with the Twilight situation." ""..Mirae has left the guild. Whatever she creates will be her own creation. I am giving what is left to Guthlac."" "'"So, it is either I stay with the Waymakers and Mirae has a fit, but have access to the knowledge of his Library, or leave the Waymakers, lose all of that information...""" ""I would also like to extend an apology to Mirae.... her work was ruined."" """Ah... Well. I suppose I will be an affilate, but as of now, I am with Mirae's guild.""" Delanar folds his arms, frowning. ""Guthlac, you will soon learn that the things you have inherited cannot so easily be shared. Most of it will be beyond your comprehension, and some of it may even be beyond your power. ...But worst of all is the responsibility you have inherited."" He was then delivered a message by Devon Gray. "My condolences, Mister Guthlac. I withdraw my demands of compensation in this sorrowful hour." Post Mortem Post Syth-mortem, Marcus continued to offer aid to Guthlac for his town, and he once again met Qijne, who took himself and a group to Silvercliff. The atmosphere of Silvercliff drove Guthlac to anger and spite, only further fueled by Mirae's actions and purhases in the town, his respect for her dropping to nothing. He rid himself of her ring and torched it, considering her family worthless because of the disgrace of her actions. He grew to know Mila and Lancy better here, as he and they grouped togther to explore the city. Liliana also made an appearance, warning Guthlac of an impending debt that needed fulfilling. Meanwhile, signs of Guthlac's sanity slowly bleeding, drop by drop, were present in his conversations. A day later, Epsilon suddenly had a change in mind about Guthlac, dropping their engagement. He would not found out until the far future what the real reason was, and until that point he would consider it to be Mirae's influence over Epsilon as teacher and advisor as a spite against him. He then met Aleoresh, Melinka, Keidan, Qijne and Harkle, the first of whom agreed to do detective work for Guthlac on the noble houses of Stormwind, aiming to find as much aid for him as possible for New Darrowshire. Keidan gave his service to New Darrowshire, and Qijne agreed to help as well. Qijne invited Guthlac to her home. To summarize -weeks-, in this home, Guthlac would fall back in love with Mila, whilst Qijne fell in love with Guthlac. Guthlac would aid Qijne in her fight to be cured of her crystallization, and the two would become very shaky friends at best, as much drama occurred, resulting in Guthlac marrying Mila, and his mental instability caused problems and created issues during the period of time, including disrespectful amorous activities. New Darrowshire would eventually reach a rough completion, and during all this time Keak Vallian was gaining support from the people and the Church so as to approach the Council of Nobles and request that Guthlac, being the owner of, by technicality, city-state in its own right, would become a noble. New Darrowshire fell victim to two sieges, by the Forsaken and Sin'dorei, Guthlac also gained a bodyguard and handler, Hightower, and after the first siege, Hightower and Keak's criticisims of Guthlac snapped him, -finally-, back to reality, realizing that he couldn't let a drop of insanity be in his mind and actions, for he was a leader and likely to soon be a noble. He'd also learn that one of his brothers was not turned into Forsaken, a warrior by the name of Cosmos, who had gone undercover into the Scarlet Crusade looking for his lost brother when he heard there was a possibility he was still alive, but he found that Guthlac had already left the Crusade. Cosmos, after quite a while and patience, has now ended up being engaged to Qijne. Relation-wise, Guthlac has grown to accept Mirae and Delanar in kind company, despite previous animosity. However, Mirae doesn't seem to be willing to return such pleasantries unless Guthlac defy his loyalty to Sythrivum. Guthlac accepts Yorks as a good man, despite the heathenistic views of the Sun Knight. Guthlac has nearly given up trying to aid Qijne through each of her political debocles, and has likewise just about given up on his brother. He adopted Lancy Tenebane as a daughter, and had a daughter by blood on the way. Guthlac seemed to be friends with an Argent priestess by the name of Faith; the two meet up occasionally to simply talk. Apart from Kandra and Ezra, Faith is the sole Argent that Guth has the deceny to give any respect -and- talk to in a good manner. With Aeden, Guthlac had tremendous despisement, as the Stormwind official had considered and argued with his superiors in an attempt to -spare a Forsaken-. To the Light, Guthlac realized felt that he was not called to be a Paladin, and so finding himself unfit, he stored away his libram, abandoning his path of Paladinhood. Through the studies of Sythrivum's Library, Guthlac has learned about Rune Knights, and his frequent visits to Ironforge and doing a favour for the dwarven Rune Knights there earned him a teacher. Eager to learn, Guthlac spent a great deal of time, forming himself into a Rune Knight. Summa of Many Breaths Category:Back story Category:Baron Category:Lordaeron Category:Lordsblood Category:Human Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Rune Knight Category:Inscriber Category:Paladin Category:Character Category:Custom lore